Setting The Record Straight (A Swan Queen Fanfic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Emma Swan has been saved from the darkness and now it is time for life to return to normal and for her and Regina to finally admit their feelings for one another. They get some help from two unlikely matchmakers.


**A/N:** This story was written a few months ago before Season 5 started. I hope you can still enjoy it.

Lily & Maleficent make an appearance in this fic as well as mentions of past Dragon Queen. I love Mal & Lily and wish we could see them on the show more now instead of H2H, sigh!

Comments and feedback are always welcome.

* * *

Emma sat at her desk, enjoying that she was alone for the first time that day. No one fawning over her. No one to continually ask her how she was doing.

So she'd been the Dark One and almost died a month ago. Big deal. So she had been saved by true love's kiss. Big deal. So that kiss came from the most unexpected person ever…

The sheriff huffed and chucked the file on her desk and pressed her eyes in frustration. That actually was a very big deal… And she needed to speak to that person who had kissed her and saved her life. Regina Mills.

Since she had been released from the hospital, Regina had kept her distance. Sure, she knew the Evil Queen-turned-mayor had a lot to think about with her sister, Zelena, who was about ready to give birth to her ex-boyfriend's baby.

Still though, they haven't been this stand-offish with one another since the early days of their... relationship.

She frowned and sipped her coffee thinking it odd to use the words "Regina" and "relationship" in the same thought all of a sudden.

"And here, the savior broods," Emma heard, snapping her attention to the door where she saw Lily leaning against the door jamb.

"Lily, what brings you to a police station, willingly, without being handcuffed?" Emma smiled broadly in jest. This was their thing recently. They had been good friends once and seemed to be growing into a good friendship again.

"Ooh," Lily countered crossing her arms. "Someone's got her sassy pants on. I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you're continually looking like _you_ again instead of some white haired albino witch in a black feathered dress."

"Thanks to you and your mom for helping save my life." Emma had found out in the hospital that Maleficent and Lily had played a part in her rescue and was extremely grateful to them.

Lily smirked, moved further into the room and sat on the edge of the desk, thinking of how she and her mom had flown in and saved Regina, Emma and Emma's parents from the top of a mountain with a ring of fire threatening to engulf them at any minute. The brunette gave a slight shudder at remembering the sight of Emma's lifeless form sprawled on the ground. Uncomfortable at the direction her mind had taken, Lily faux-flirted with her old friend. "I always knew you wanted to ride me."

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head in a silent chuckle. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." The blonde peered into the brunette's face. "You saved my parents too, Lily. That's huge considering I almost killed you for wanting to kill them."

Lily snorted. "Life is weird. And we have the oddest history of anyone I know." After a quick thought, she amended, " _Knew._ I now live in a town with a bunch of fairytale characters. Everyone's history is _bananas_ here."

"You saved my life, Lily." Emma nudged her thigh with her fist. "All kidding aside, I don't take stuff like that lightly."

Lily's eyes narrowed at her in scrutiny as she was about to test her friend's reaction to her next comment.

"What? I just flew in as a badass dragon and carried you off the top of a mountain. It's not like I _kissed_ you or anything." And there it was; the flicker and Lily felt an emotional protective wall go up around Emma but she wasn't having that. "Oh come on, Em. Don't."

Hunching over, Emma started studying the file again. "Don't what? I don't know what you're talking about."

 _Oh my God! She is in such denial!_ Lily decided to take another approach. "I saw your pirate today…"

"He's not my…"

"Not your pirate, I know." Lily held her hand up and continued. "He told me you two broke up."

"Yeah."

Emma was noncommittal as she scanned the pages in front of her though she didn't look to actually be reading anything so Lily rattled on, "He said he dumped you."

She saw her friend's brief wince that someone else might have missed as she shrugged a shoulder and replied, "It doesn't matter."

Rolling her eyes and grinning, knowing the truth of it, Lily said, "But I know you were the one to do the dumping." The slow inhale of breath and a short quirk of the lips told Lily she was right. "And I know why you ended things with Captain Jumbo Jerk."

"Yeah? And why is that?"

 _Ding, ding, ding._ It was like winning the jackpot to be able to say it, Lily thought; to finally get it out there. "Because you have a severe lady-boner for the mayor of Storybrooke."

Emma slammed the folder shut, crossed her arms and glared at the woman sitting in front of her. "Stop. You've been doing this for as long as I can remember. Just stop."

Lily faked a look of innocence, "Stop what?"

"Trying to get me to come out of the closet."

Lily picked up a spongy stress ball off the desk and tossed it up into the air. "So you admit that you're in the closet." She put the item back on the desk and said, "You should try it, Em, it's fun."

"What?"

Lily threw a smirk at her, "Pussy."

Emma uncrossed her arms and sat up straighter.

"Just say the word. Pussy. _Pussy._ Don't be afraid. Hot, wet, soft…"

"Yeah, I know!"

"No, I don't think you do," Lily taunted. "Warm, soft, quivering pu…"

"Stop! I got it." When Lily opened her mouth to go on, Emma placed a weary hand to her head and then held it up. Time for the truth. "I have actually… _gotten_ it before."

Lily blinked down at her. "What?"

The sheriff scooted her chair back and propped her legs on the desk, reclining and grinning. "I've been with women before."

Lily's jaw dropped. "How many?"

"A few."

In shock, Lily began to speak but had no words. Emma chuckled. "A lot has happened since we were 15."

"Apparently." Lily shook her head but then sobered. "So what's the hold up? With Regina then."

"It's… complicated," Emma sighed.

Lily pondered for a moment and with a raised eyebrow clarified, "You find her attractive right? She's so hot, she'd make a straight girl go, like, all the way _gay_ for her."

"It's not that."

"Is it your son?" Lily asked and Emma shook her head, "Because to his credit that kid seems a lot smarter than we both were at that age. I don't think he'd mind."

"No."

"Then what?"

Bursting with frustration, Emma blurted. "She's not gay!" Emma uncrossed her arms and unsure what to do with her hands she clutched the arm rests. "Regina Mills doesn't have a gay bone in her body."

A moment of silence passed between them and while Emma scratched at a mark on the plastic of her chair, she was suddenly taken by surprise by Lily's hysterical laughter.

"What?"

The brunette tore a tissue from the box on the desk and dabbed at her mirthful tears. She looked at Emma with a Cheshire Cat grin and started laughing loudly again.

"What?!"

Trying to compose herself, Lily asked, "She told you this or are you guessing?" Emma didn't answer but that was answer enough. "You may have this awesome super power to tell when someone's lying but your gaydar is crap."

Emma looked at Lily and considered her comment carefully. Had she read Regina wrong?

"Regina is not into women."

She watched the brunette flick her long hair over her shoulder and leaned in closer. "That's not what my mom says."

"And how would Maleficent know that?" Emma narrowed her eyes at the other woman who was grinning even wider.

"Because Maleficent and the Evil Queen have…" Lily purposely looked for a word to needle Emma with, " _banged_ each other ten different ways 'til Tuesday."

[X]

"Okay. What's the matter with you?" Maleficent tossed her blazer down and slid into Regina's booth uninvited.

"Go away, you fire breathing bat. I'm in no mood for company."

"Now Regina, when has that ever stopped me before?"

Regina scoffed and shook her head staring into her coffee while stirring.

"Are you going to drink it or simply slosh it around with your spoon until it cools?"

The spoon hit the side of the cup with a clatter and the death glare Regina directed at her could have turned her back into ash.

"Did you come over here to harass me, Mal, or do you actually have a worthwhile purpose?"

"I'm here to tell you to stop sulking, Regina. It is so unbecoming." Mal crossed her arms on the table top and looked directly at her, no longer mincing her words. "Tell the savior how you feel about her and be done with it."

Maleficent was met with an aghast look from the younger woman. "I… don't feel anything for Emma."

"So you're a moper _and_ a liar these days."

Regina leaned back in the booth and re-collected herself. "Okay. Let's say for argument's sake that I do have a smidgeon…" the well-dressed blonde snorted mockingly at that, "…of feeling for Emma Swan. What then?"

"Oh, I don't know. You live happily ever after together like all the silly heroes do?"

Regina's teeth shone in a snide grin and she shook her head, "No. I meant about other things. Henry. Snow White. She's dating that dumb pirate."

"No she isn't." Mal held a finger up to stop her. "They broke up. I heard he dumped her."

"That's preposterous." Regina's head reeled. Who in their right mind would dump Emma if they were lucky enough to have her? "If anyone got dumped, it was that bearded boorish oaf."

"Yes…" Mal smirked at her. She leaned back as well and set Regina with a knowing gaze. "I am inclined to agree with you. It's only the right thing to do when she knows she's in love with someone else."

"In love with…" Regina grew silent and stared into her coffee cup. Just then a whole slew of emotions racked the Queen: giddiness, hope, anxiety, fear…

"Let's be truthful here, Regina." Maleficent leaned in and moved that ridiculous coffee mug that Regina seemed to be hiding behind further away. "This isn't about Henry or Snow White. This is about Daniel, your mother and fear. You're afraid to love. You want it, but you fear it. And now with that whole True Love's kiss thing between you and Emma, something that I bet you both still have _not_ discussed. You are frightened beyond all belief to _love_."

Her answer was the queen shooting daggers at her with her stare and Maleficent couldn't help but smile. She had known the woman too long not to understand what was going on.

"You two need to talk."

Regina had seemingly had enough and slipped out of the booth only to have Maleficent exit just as quickly and grab her by the shoulders.

Just then, Maleficent saw the Savior at the restaurant's door, glaring at them and seething with jealousy. _Hmmm…_

The older sorceress turned to her once protégé and gave her a sexy grin. "Regina, dear. This is for your own good." Then she quickly crushed their lips together and held Regina tightly against her as her tongue stormed Regina's mouth, leaving the former evil queen stunned into submission.

At the first wriggle of Mal's tongue in her mouth Regina struggled and moaned in protest and anger. With a hard shove she pushed Maleficent off her and wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand as her accoster evilly chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Oh come now, Regina. As I remember it, you used to like to get a little rough every now and then."

"That was many years ago, Mal, and long since over."

Leaning over to grab her jacket, Mal draped it over her arm and teased. "Oh, so is that why you won't pursue the savior. I've ruined you for all other women?"

Regina smirked back, thinking of the other women that had followed. "You know that is not the case."

"Then don't be such a coward, Regina! Your Happy Ending is standing right in front of you! And incidentally… Emma Swan is in love with you too. I now have proof."

Regina scoffed and crossed her arms antagonistically. "Oh really and what is your proof?"

"Seeing the way she took off just now watching me kiss you." Regina's eyes widened and she immediately turned toward the door and found no Emma standing anywhere outside. "My, was she jealous. And upset. She looked as if she could spit blood."

Slowly turning back toward the older woman, Regina pinned her with a scowl. "You're a bitch." It was said simply and not with a lot of bite as she expected this sort of thing from Maleficent.

"Yes. That's why we always got on well, Regina. Two peas in a pod." She re-draped her jacket over her arm and smiled supportively. "Now you two will _have_ to talk."

The woman's pumps clacked as she walked passed Regina and toward the door. "Oh, and she looked really upset. I wouldn't sit on this if I were you, Regina."

[X]

In a loft apartment some blocks away, Mary Margaret was stirring a pot of homemade stew as her grandson was doing his homework at the kitchen counter. She was thinking to herself how blessed she was feeling today that her family was happy and healthy and for the first in a long time, evil had not seemed to be lurking just around the corner.

"Henry, can you do me a favor and get me the empty baby bottle on my dresser?"

"Yeah, sure." Her grandson hopped off the stool and went to fetch the item just as her daughter walked through the door slamming it as soon as she got in. Mary Margaret looked to Neal who only stirred at the loud noise.

"Sorry, sorry…" Emma apologized but went on none the less. "Did you know?"

"Did I know what?" The blonde sounded almost accusatory. She began to pace back and forth in front of the kitchen counter. "Emma, calm down. You're wearing the floor down."

"About Regina and Maleficent. Did you know they had a _thing?"_

There was a crease in Mary Margaret's forehead and she peered at Emma as if she was speaking another language, but then she replied, "Well yeah. Everyone did."

Emma's mouth hung open matching her shocked expression when a voice off to the side, grabbed her attention.

"Mom and Maleficent were a thing?" He put the bottle in front of his grandmother. "I didn't know Mom likes women. Wow!"

Emma's countenance suddenly looked as if she just destroyed the balance of the universe or something. Regina was going to kill her now.

"It's not appropriate to be talking about Regina's sex life, Henry," Mary Margaret scolded grabbing the bottle and rinsing it in the sink.

"I don't need a play by play, Grandma, just the truth. So Mom likes girls too?"

The short haired brunette looked to his other mother and then to him and nodded. "Yes."

Emma waited with bated breath and looked to her son who was almost as tall as she was. He wore a huge smile on his face and said, "Cool," and slipped back on his stool.

Emma exhaled and said, "So… You don't mind?" Both women stared at him now.

He shrugged. "It's none of my business." He gestured with his pen, "A couple of years ago I might have been bothered. You know, I was just a kid back then though."

Emma scoffed silently and looked to her mother and they shared a knowing look. They still considered him a kid now.

"Besides," He perked up as he wrote something down in his notebook. "Ma's bi too."

Mary Margaret dropped a cup in the sink and quickly shut the faucet off while Emma stared back at her son in shock. The room became instantly quiet.

The shaggy haired teen looked from his grandmother to his mom. "What? Where's the lie?"

"Emma, is that true?"

The blonde's mouth opened and closed wordlessly. Astonished, she asked Henry, "How did you know?"

"I lived with you for a year, Ma."

"So have I," Mary Margaret added absently.

"Huh," Henry thought to himself and then smiled at his grandma, "How did you _not_ know?"

Mary Margaret's eyes whipped to Emma's.

"First there was the yoga instructor at the gym who kept giving Ma the eye who Ma would check out when she thought I wasn't looking." Henry started ticking women they knew in New York off on his fingers and with each name that came up, Emma blushed a brighter shade of red. "Then there was Theresa. She was the owner of the Italian restaurant a few blocks from our apartment. And Ms. Suarez, in the apartment upstairs who used to try and flirt with Ma in the elevators and every now and then, you'd flirt back. Don't deny it."

Emma didn't. She was just completely caught off guard that Henry was that observant but of course, why wouldn't he be?

The more Henry spoke of his suspicions, the deeper his frown grew. "Yet, you never went for any of them and dated Walsh instead. Why?"

"Because he was safe." That came from Mary Margaret, who seemed lost in her own thoughts and nodding. When she realized that both Henry and Emma were giving her a funny look, she added, "At least I think." However, Henry's reasoning had sparked certain suspicions she had thought about when she first met her bounty hunter roommate.

"No, Grandma. I think you're right." Green eyes darted from the teen to the brunette. "You know what all the women in New York had in common?"

"No. What?"

"They all looked like Mom in some way."

Mary Margaret gasped and immediately pinned Emma with an amazed look while the blonde rolled her eyes at them.

"Really? Are you guys attempting to psychoanalyze me here?"

Henry's eyes lit up suddenly. "You like women. Mom likes women…"

"Henry…" Emma put her hands up in front of her. Her son had that far off look in his eyes; the same one he had worn when entertaining thoughts of pairing her and Neal up before.

"You shared True Love's _kiss!"_

"Henry!" Emma pinched the bridge of her nose refusing to look at her mom who was scrutinizing her rather pensively.

"Grandma, think about it! She and Mom are _always_ finding each other. They're _always_ sacrificing for each other."

Emma shuffled her feet.

"Emma? Do you have feelings for Regina?"

The blonde lifted her gaze and eyed her mother hesitantly. "Because that would be a bad thing right?"

Mary Margaret smiled and gave an encouraging head shake for her daughter to tell her the truth. "I didn't say that. I am asking if you're in love with, Regina."

Emma looked at Henry who grinned at her knowing the answer already. "Yeah?"

Her son whooped with his fist in the air and Mary Margaret walked to her daughter and enveloped her in a big supportive hug and then the woman couldn't help but giggle and rock her daughter before separating and rubbing Emma's upper arms in an uplifting manner. "Good for the both of you."

Emma shook her head at them in disbelief at the same time there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," Henry offered, sliding off the stool. He opened it to find Regina standing outside. "Mom!" He glanced happily at Emma, giving her the idea that he was hoping she would be moved in with him and Regina by the end of next week.

She shuffled her feet awkwardly, "Regina."

"Emma." Regina walked up to the counter and looked from one person to the other. She directed her attention to Mary Margaret; her sense of smell always exceptional. "Beef stew?"

Mary Margaret nodded and suddenly her gaze zeroed in on Henry who was making crazy hand gestures in the air behind his mothers.

"Grandma, we need to… You know?"

"We… do. Oh, okay yes."

Emma looked at both of them knowing full well what they were doing.

Regina looked a little baffled, observing her son and his grandmother slipping jackets on. "Where are you going? What about your homework?"

"I'm almost done. I can take a break. Besides we need to go to the store."

At Regina's inquisitive look, Emma thought she'd have a little fun. "Yeah, and what's so important to get at the store?"

Henry and Mary Margaret paused at the open door and glanced at one another in uncertainty.

"Pretzels!" Mary Margaret grinned and nodded at Henry while Emma rolled her eyes and silently chuckled to herself. Her mom was such a bad liar. "I'm in the mood for pretzels."

Regina swiveled, hands on hips, and directed a mysterious frown at Emma who just shrugged in return.

As she watched the door close behind them, Regina scoffed and said, "Well that was an obvious attempt to leave us alone together." Noticing the savior hunch slightly in a chuckle, drew her attention. She observed the woman, standing there with her arms crossed, looking at the floor and she admired her. Emma was not just beautiful but very cute; in her stance, and in the way her body moved. Suddenly, Regina who was normally so well put together was nervous.

Emma caught her looking and unzipped her jacket to shirk it off. "Do you want something to drink, Regina? I made some lemonade last night."

"Um… Yes, thank you. That would be lovely."

Emma smiled and hung her jacket on the hook and while she walked to the refrigerator, Regina did the same.

"Emma, I came over to talk about what you saw at the diner between Mal and me." She watched the blonde's pleasant smile disappear as she threw herself into her task of pouring lemonade.

"You don't owe me any explanations, Regina. It's not like we're…" Emma took a deep breath, "…dating."

Regina studied her body language and detected a small twitch in her actions and while she couldn't quite put her finger on why, that twitch mattered; it somehow gave her some encouragement, at least to stay and not run. She did, however, feel frustrated at Emma's last comment and she sighed while looking around the apartment. Regina very much wanted them to be dating.

Hmmm…how to tell your son's other mother, who you spent some time trying put under a sleeping curse, only to eventually form a bond with that person and sacrifice yourself for them repeatedly, that you wanted to date them romantically. Regina leaned on the counter a little uneasily.

"What's the matter?"

"What?"

"Regina, you look like you're trying to solve a mystery. Did something happen in town that I don't know about? Another monster pop up out of the blue?"

Regina's gaze snapped to hers. "Hmm? No. No. I just want to make it perfectly clear to you that there is nothing, _nothing_ , going on between Maleficent and me."

Placing a full glass in front of Regina, Emma asked, "Was there ever?" She knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Regina instead of going on hearsay.

Regina took the glass and made a tiny circle with it on the counter. "Yes. A long time ago back in the Enchanted Forest."

"Was it serious?"

"In the beginning it was… emotional, but I wouldn't say it was serious. It was a, how you say in this world, 'friends with benefits' kind of thing. It served its purpose, ran its course and somewhere along the line we stopped and our attentions were elsewhere."

"So nothing heavy or weird?"

"If you're asking me if I shape shifted into a fiery winged beast and had weird lesbian dragon sex with her, the answer is no."

A quirk of an eyebrow while staring into her drink, Emma muttered, "Just checking."

"At the end of it we tried to kill each other."

Emma absently murmured into her lemonade, "That doesn't mean much?"

Regina's frown deepened and she leaned over her lemonade giving Emma her undivided attention. "Oh? And what does that mean?"

Emma's shell shocked expression told that she was not prepared to be questioned and she put her glass down unsurely. She and Regina had tried to harm each other several times now and she was hoping that it didn't mean they couldn't be something more to each other. She looked at the woman in front of her. "Stranger things have happened." _Please leave it at that._

Regina pondered on that for a moment and with a turn of her head she seemed to dismiss this line of discussion.

"Anyway, Mal and I are just friends. We had something in the past but it's over and I have no interest to revisit it. It was important that you understood."

"Why?"

Now it was Regina's turn to be shell shocked. "What?"

"Why was it important for _me_ to understand?"

All of a sudden the mayor looked uncomfortable and Emma felt a smile begin inside her that eventually reached her face as she saw the woman before her stammer unusually. Emma gave a pensive eye shift, thinking it over. She put her glass down and walked around the counter and stood in front of Regina, her eyes never leaving the woman's beautiful face.

They gazed at each other and Emma noticed Regina break eye contact first and then re-gather herself with a smile, only to act a bit shy and awkward. Regina, shy? Emma had to test this theory that was suddenly prevalent in her mind. She took a short step closer and watched as Regina inhaled sharply and looked down behind her to make sure she wouldn't bump into anything by stepping back. _Well, I'll be damned._

Regina's brow furrowed lightly and briefly when she found Emma staring at her with a Cheshire Cat grin, as if she knew something Regina didn't. The blonde moved closer again but this time shifting her body and leaning the brunette back against the counter. As Emma lifted her hands and placed them on the counter's edge, on either side of her, effectively trapping her in Emma's personal space, Regina's heart rate increased.

Just then the lid on the pot of stew did a little bounce and Regina sank down, escaped through Emma's arms and went quickly over to the stove. Now this was familiar to her; cooking. She lowered the burner's heat and lifted the lid to stir the food. In her element, she lifted the spoon to her lips and sampled it. She noticed Emma walking toward her with all the grace of a panther stalking its prey. "It… uh… needs pepper. Pass me the pepper, will you?"

Emma extended an arm out to the side and grabbed the pepper without ever taking her eyes off Regina and when she reached the woman, Emma leaned up against the back of the brunette and held the plastic container of black pepper out in front of her.

The younger woman did not know what was driving her but she couldn't help but pursue Regina with open interest right now. She brought her nose up close to the back of the older woman's head and took a big whiff of her unique scent.

Grabbing the pepper from Emma, Regina stuttered, "Th… thank you, Emma." Regina gulped excitedly as she thought she could feel the tip of a nose against the back of her head and neck. She could feel the woman breathing against her, her body plastering itself against Regina. Had they ever been this close when it wasn't a life or death emergency? She cleared her throat. "Your mother never puts enough pepper in her dishes."

"She's not a big fan of spices. Not like you. You like things a little hot, don't you?" Emma breathed closely in her ear and Regina shivered, as the double meaning flickered down her spine. Through her nervousness, the mayor couldn't help but smile. There was no mistaking Emma's obvious interest in her. What was Regina supposed to do about that? Remembering Mal's voice encouraging her to be brave came to mind.

She was adding a dash of pepper into the pot when she suddenly felt Emma's hands on her hips and the blonde's nose nuzzling the area behind her ear and she gasped as she accidentally added too much pepper in. _Oh my!_ To cover up her mistake she began stirring, trying to ignore the lustful effect Emma's fingers were having on her senses. She looked down at the stew. _Oh well, I can only make Mary Margaret's cooking better._

"Regina?" From behind her, Regina felt Emma's hand go to the stove knob and turn the burner off. She reached up and took Regina's hand in hers making the woman drop the spoon handle, moved her off to the side and made the brunette turn in her arms. Once they were face to face, Emma took a deep breath and stepped closer. "Regina, they aren't going to be gone for much longer, so if you want to kiss me, now's the time to do it."

Regina's mouth opened and her eyes sparkled for a moment as a small smile began to blossom. She searched Emma's face and when she realized how much she wanted to kiss the savior, Regina placed tremulous hands on Emma's impressive biceps and leaned forward to kiss the woman, finally.

Emma's mind reeled in anticipation. Regina Mills wanted to kiss her and she wanted to kiss her right back. This is something she had wanted to do for a long time now. Smiling, Emma leaned in and their lips met tentatively at first, but as they moved more surely against one another, their arms wrapped around each other more securely and the kiss deepened.

Regina celebrated the burgeoning heat inflaming her middle, threatening to spread out and engulf her. Her impassioned hand threaded through blonde tresses and experience took over as Regina stroked Emma's scalp and held her as her tongue flickered along the blonde's lips begging for permission. Emma moaned and that was all that Regina needed. Their tongues glided against one another and Regina rocked herself against Emma, rubbing herself along the savior's heated sex.

Emma gasped and her hands that were wrapped around Regina's waist moved lower, wanting to cup Regina's curvaceous bottom to help them maintain a steady rhythm. She suddenly wished they were naked; skin on skin, breasts pressed together, curls against curls. She suddenly wondered whether Regina groomed and that thought was so hot, Emma thrust herself against Regina pressing her into the counter and that's when they both realized they were completely stark naked!

They gasped and clutched each other tighter thinking that if they held one another close, they wouldn't see each other's nudity, however, they definitely felt one another!

"Emma!"

"What the...?"

Both their eyes took in creamy skin and when they looked at each other, it was in complete bewilderment.

"Emma. Your magic."

"Yeah…"

"You wouldn't happen to have been wishing us naked were you?"

The blonde gave a choked sound and then her lips quirked up. "I… um… might have…"

Regina's forehead fell to the savior's shoulder and she shook with silent laughter. She lifted her moist with mirth eyes and glanced at Emma with a wide captivating smile and Emma was completely enchanted by her. The blonde's smile began to fade as she moved in wanting to kiss the queen again.

Their lips touched and moved over each other's and hands wandered against warm soft skin, inspiring passionate moans to come from both of them.

Regina slanted her head in the other direction with a quick smile and pressed her lips to Emma's before her tongue came out to trace Emma's top lip, eliciting a groan from the blonde.

"Regina…" Emma leaned their heads together. "What are you doing to me?"

Regina smiled, "I'm kissing you."

"You're doing much more than that." Emma rubbed her nose against the older woman's and said, "And if we stay like this much longer, I will be tempted to put your hand down to a place where you will definitely feel what you are doing to me." Emma had never said anything as forward as that to Regina or anyone, really, but the desired effect was achieved when she witnessed Regina's eyes darken and her lips part. The mayor wanted her and that made her feel so sexy.

"As much as I am beginning to enjoy this, perhaps we should find some clothes?" Regina licked her lips and kissed Emma lightly. "I really do not want to be caught naked in Mary Margaret's apartment."

Emma giggled, "When did you ever think this moment would happen?"

"Never."

They hugged and laughed into each other's hair. Emma stroked Regina's back and Regina felt her body relaxing. "There are clothes upstairs in my bedroom."

"Hmmm… now I wonder whether I can trust us naked and with a bed in the near vicinity."

'I am _completely_ trust worthy. I could have shown you a really good time on this counter, Regina."

The brunette smirked, "I'll believe that when I see it."

Emma pressed herself naughtily into Regina, making her gasp at the contact. The sounds Regina was making as Emma rolled her hips into hers.

"Emma…"

 _Jesus!_ The way Regina said her name set the blonde ablaze. Clenching her jaw, Emma cradled Regina's face in her hands and gave her a long, desperate, open mouthed kiss that had them both swallowing each other's whimpers and then she pulled her head away.

"I'm stopping. Because if I don't. I will take you on this counter, Regina, I swear to _God!_ And that will not be a good thing for our son and my mother to walk in on."

"No. It wouldn't."

Emma looked down between them at their bodies plastered together. "I'm going to back away, slowly, and on the count of three." Regina grinned on a long understanding inhale. They were going to fully see each other naked and the blonde wanted an eyeful. Regina smiled sexily at Emma now because so did she. "1… 2… 3…" Emma let her go and as she backed away heading toward the other counter, their eyes roamed each other's naked form. By the time Emma was leaning against the other counter, they were both smiling approvingly and admiringly at one another.

Regina opened her mouth to say something but they were suddenly interrupted by footsteps outside the door and their eyes opened wide. They both scrambled in different directions and thinking of nothing else they could do, Regina conjured a robe and threw it to Emma.

"What? Thanks." A key slipped into the lock but it was the wrong one apparently. Slipping the robe on, Emma said, "What about you?"

Regina grabbed Emma's face, give her a sound sexy kiss, and then magically transported herself home in a swirling purple cloud. The door opened at that moment and Henry and Mary Margaret walked in with groceries.

"Hi." Emma greeted, running passed them and up the stairs. They looked at her in confusion as they heard drawers opening and heavy urgent footsteps.

"Did you just take a shower?" her mother asked her, but Emma was too busy getting dressed.

"Hey. Where's Mom?" Henry put the groceries down as he saw Emma run down the stairs again barefoot with a pair of jeans and a tank top on. This was the fastest he'd ever seen Emma dress.

This might be the fastest Emma had ever witnessed herself dress. Of course she'd only thrown on a pair of jeans and a tank. No underwear. If she were lucky and things went according to her plan, she wouldn't be needing any tonight anyway.

"She went home. I'm meeting her there."

"You are?" Mary Margaret blinked noticing Emma pulling her boots on without socks. "I was hoping we could have a nice family dinner together."

"We got mom's favorite wine and cheese." Henry added watching Emma wriggle into her red leather jacket and grab her keys.

"Awesome! Thanks!" Emma grabbed the wine bottle, the cheese, and she kissed Henry on the crown of his head. Then she surprised Mary Margaret by giving her an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek. "Gotta go. Don't wait up."

After she disappeared through the door, they could hear her barreling loudly down the stairs in a rush. Henry directed a befuddled frown at his grandmother and opened his mouth but she held up a hand stopping him.

"Don't ask." She started emptying shopping bags and said to him with a happy grin, "It's a good thing we bought snacks, Henry. I think you'll be staying the night."


End file.
